


Hear My Wish And Take Me to Him

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: I don't want to give away too much so you'll just get an excerpt of the fic.
  "Welcome to the afterlife Mr. Fuentes."

   

   "I'm... Dead?" Vic asks, not quite believing his ears.
   "Yes," the girl replies, looking at Vic with those calculating eyes.   "Oh. So what happens now?"





	Hear My Wish And Take Me to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from the song Lautturi by PMMP, the song's in Finnish so if you people are interested you can find the English translation here: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/Lautturi-Ferryman.html#songtranslation

Vic focuses his eyes after what had felt like a normal spacing out, but appeared to be something else since he's not where he was a second ago. It's night, his surroundings are dark, and the only light is provided by the moon that's partly covered by thin clouds.

Looking around, he sees a small lake. He's standing near the shoreline, the ground covered by thick mist that's preventing him from seeing the other side of the lake and what's further on the land behind him. He should be scared, but he feels oddly calm. It feels like he's in a dream.

As his eyes settle to the darkness, he can see a shape of something a bit further away from where he's standing. It's too misty to see what it is, and while the rational part of him would be staying away from there, the other part, the part that's filling him with this odd calmness, is intrigued to walk further.

So he walks forward, the shape of a small, worn-down dock coming to view. There's equally old-looking boat tied to the end of the dock, and small person standing next to it on the dock.

"Hello?" Vic asks as he approaches the person slowly. His voice sounds abnormally loud in the quiet scene.

"Good evening, Mr. Fuentes," the person replies with a calm voice. The voice belongs to a small girl, probably no older than seven-years-old, dressed in a worn dress that you could probably find from a museum. The girl is young, but looks like she's from centuries ago.

"How do you know my name?" Vic asks, only slightly worried. "Where am I?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" The girl answers with a question, a small, sad smile on her face.

"I can't remember anything," Vic replies truthfully.

"You need to really try," the girl instructs.

Vic does as said and closes his eyes, searching his brain for any past memory. After a while he remembers a random thought of him about to make a sandwich. Focusing more, he remembers noticing there was no bread, going to the grocery store, and...

"The accident," Vic says and opens his eyes, looking at the girl. "The last thing I remember is the car hitting me."

It's quiet for a while before the girl speaks.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your injuries were fatal," the girl says with apologetic tone, but she looks like it's not the first time she's said these words to someone. The words sound odd from a mouth of a kid, but Vic brushes it off when the girl says her next words. "Welcome to the afterlife Mr. Fuentes."

"I'm... Dead?" Vic asks, not quite believing his ears.

"Yes," the girl replies, looking at Vic with those calculating eyes.

"Oh."

The silence settles between the two of them again and the girl keeps looking at Vic while he lets the reality sink in. It sounds surreal but deep inside he knows the girl is right, and his time has come.

"So what happens now?" Vic asks, focusing on the girl again.

The girl actually seems a bit surprised at his question, but collects herself quickly and answers anyway, "Step into my boat and I'll take you to the place where you'll spend the rest of your eternity."

"Okay," Vic says and steps forward.

The girl moves away and gives Vic room to step into the small rowing boat that looks as old as the girl's dress. It wobbles under his unsteady feet but he manages to sit down, and he watches as the girl gets into the boat as well. She unties the rope that was anchoring them to the dock and sits down, taking hold of the oars and sinking them to the dark water on the both sides of the boat.

The girl's calculating, wise eyes keep looking at Vic as they move forward, creating tiny waves to the previously mirror-like surface of the lake. The only thing that can be heard is the small splashes when the oars hit the water, and the droplets falling back to the water as they rise back up. The girl shouldn't be strong enough to make the boat move so steadily, but Vic doesn't question it. Instead he asks another question that's bothering him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He asks the girl.

"You're not angry, nor sad." The girl says slowly. "You stepped into my boat just a moment after I told you you had passed, completely calm. It's not often people are that willing to make their last travel. They all have to step into my boat willingly, and more often than not I have to wait for quite some time for that to happen."

Vic ponders the girl's words. Should he be angry? Yell at the darkness for some force cutting his life short? He had always thought that he'd die slowly, by the old age doing it's thing or worn-down by some illness. But a car accident, that was how he had ended up meeting his end? Instead of regret he felt a spark of something else, a sliver of hope.

"I have no reason to feel either of those things," he replies simply, and the girl merely nods, not questioning further. "Where am I going? Heaven? Hell?"

That's one of those few things that are making Vic uncomfortable. The uncertainty of where he's going. Whether he'll be going to the same place as _he._ The other is the obvious, 'my friends and family will miss me', but Vic's optimistic that they'll survive, they'll know where he'll be, who he'll be reunited with.

"It's not as simple," The girl says. "The heaven and hell, good and evil. Things aren't black and white. The place we're heading to is appearance-wise a lot like your normal world. It's a grey area where your past deeds, both good and bad, weigh in on how your life will be. There's no way of knowing what'll wait for you when we get there, you'll have to wait and see."

Vic nods and looks around at their surroundings while he ponders the girl's words. They've left the lake, now traveling down a calm river. The river embankment is as misty as it was back at the lake, and not much can be seen. What's different from before is the occasional howling sounds, some coming closer than the others.

"What are those?" Vic asks after an exceptionally loud noise, sounding like the creature it belonged to was hiding barely at the edge of the mist.

"Nothing you need to worry about," the girl reassures. "They won't come into my boat."

"What's your name?" Vic asks the girl, suddenly realising that they've been traveling for quite some time now and the girl clearly knows his name, yet Vic has no clue of the girl's name.

"I have many names," she says. "In the beginning I had none, I was meant to be nameless but that's not how people think. People are fond of names, giving those to anyone and anything, so now I have more than I can count. None of them are more correct than the others, so you can call me whatever you want. It'll fit right in with the other ones."

Vic nods again, feeling speechless in front of the girl. She looks so young, but is older than Vic can even imagine. Her words are wise, and feel odd coming from her mouth.

The scenery changes again, as they enter a cave of some sorts. It's alight with copious amounts of candles, placed on the juts on the stone. The cave extends to a tunnel, the roof of it so high Vic can barely see it, but the walls almost close enough to touch if Vic were to extend his arm out.

He wonders if the water is deep enough for their boat to keep on traveling, but is met with what seems like bottomless water as he looks over the edge of the boat.

The sudden brightness of the tunnel is making his eyes hurt, so he's blinking them to make them adjust. Suddenly he can hear singing, but the sound is echoing so much he cannot find the source. There's no one but him and the girl, but the singing is coming from somewhere else. It sounds like several people, like a choir, and soon the girl is joining in on the singing as well.

She's singing quietly, nowhere as powerfully as the voices Vic still can't place. But the song is mesmerizing, the tune beautiful even though Vic can't make up the words. The language is nothing Vic's ever heard before, and his guess is that the language might be as old as the boat, the dress, and the girl.

Vic wants to ask how old the girl is, if she's been doing this since the beginning of time and if there are others like her, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to interrupt her captivating song.

Eventually, the tunnel seems to get wider and wider, the candles lessening in numbers but the amount of light staying the same. Everything is indicating that they're getting closer to the end of the tunnel, and Vic doesn't know what to expect. The girl stops her singing as the other voices fade, opening her mouth again to let Vic know that, "We're almost there."

Where, Vic isn't sure, but he's filled with both anxiety and hopefulness, excited to get both a new beginning and a closure for something he had been waiting for a long time.

They exit the tunnel and Vic can see that their boat has brought them to a small bay, bathing in the light of early morning sun. The air is crisp, the gentle wind occasionally making Vic's skin cold and hair sway around his face. It smells like sea, and Vic feels at home.

Having lived his whole life in the coast of Southern California, he had learnt to associate the vast blue with home. Even when he had been traveling, it had made him happy to know that when he was looking out at the sea, he saw the same water that was gracing the shore of his hometown. Now though, he wasn't so sure about that.

The seagulls are screaming around them as the girl turns their boat towards the shore, moving a bit further right from the docks that were full of bigger boats, some of them leaving to whatever destination they were heading to.

Vic can see trees on the shore, not palm trees like he's used to seeing, but plush, green ones full of bright leaves. There's a path trailing along the coast and there are a couple of early morning joggers running on it. Vic doesn't pay much attention to them though, not when he notices a black haired figure sitting on a bench that's facing the bay.

The figure hasn't noticed the small boat, too engrossed on the book he seems to be reading. Vic can't know for sure if the person is who he's hoping it to be, but he can't help but feel the hopefulness to increase tenfold. This could be the day he had been waiting for years.

Vic keeps his eyes on the person as they move closer, aiming to the small dock close to the bench. The dock is unlike the other ones in the bay, this one worn and old looking instead of those bigger and cleaner ones on their left. This one is much like the one where Vic stepped on the boat, and something tells Vic it's meant for this boat only.

The boat makes a small thumping noise as it hits the dock, and the dark haired person's head shoots up. Vic feels like the air is leaving his lungs as his eyes connect with those familiar sea blue ones he feared he would never see again. The eyes that truly remind him of home.

Vic hears the girl say something but the words don't register, his whole self too shocked to do anything but stare. The man stands up from the bench, leaving his book to rest on it as he takes a step forward, and that's what makes Vic snap out of it. Vic's standing up too, climbing from the boat and rushing along the dock, running to the man who's been waiting for him.

He attacks the man with a hug, wrapping his arms around the other as tightly as he can, afraid to ever let go. He feels the familiar arms wrap around his own body just as tightly, and soon he notices he's crying.

Everything's just _too much_ and he can't help it. It all comes out as an endless stream of tears and forceful sobs that just keep getting louder. The other person doesn't try to make him stop, just hugs tighter as he himself is going through a very similar reaction.

The other people around them must be looking at them like they're crazy, but Vic doesn't care. After all the sadness, all the uncertainty, and all the longing, he's back with the love of his life, he's back with _Kellin_.

It takes a while but eventually they both calm down, loosening their grips a bit and rather holding each other gently. Vic's the first one to pull away, still keeping his hands on Kellin but moving far enough to look him in the eyes.

"I missed you so much," Vic croaks out, his voice strained from all the emotions coming to surface.

"I missed you too," Kellin replies with a voice that's thick with tears. He's staring at Vic and looking all over his features, re-memorising everything after all these years of being apart. His eyes travel to Vic's lips, and Vic can see a small smile forming on Kellin's own.

Soon they're both leaning forward and meeting in the middle, sharing a love filled kiss where both of them are trying to convey all the feelings they have. It starts rather forceful, quick and desperate, but then fades to a softer one, one that's more gentle and slow.

After a while they pull apart and Kellin smiles at Vic, sitting on the bench and pulling Vic there with him. It's obvious they both have a lot to talk about.

"Now I understand why you were so willing to step on my boat," the girl's voice comes from the dock and both Kellin and Vic turn to look at her standing there, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were here," Vic says to the girl, feeling bad he hadn't thanked the girl or said his goodbyes, but had instead left the girl to stand there and wait.

"I understand why," the girl nods. "This is my favourite part of my job. All the happy reunions I get to witness. And I have to say, this is a reunion I've waited to see."

"What do you mean by that?" Vic asks, confused.

"I didn't know who he was waiting," the girl admits. "But that boy has been sitting on that bench everyday ever since I brought him here all those years ago. I knew he must have been waiting for someone."

"You waited for me?" Vic asks and turns to face Kellin who's sheepishly looking at his own shoes.

"Yeah," Kellin replies and raises his head to look at Vic. "I know it sounds a bit weird, since essentially I was waiting for the day you died. But I missed you so much and couldn't wait for the day I'd see you again."

"It doesn't sound bad," Vic says and smiles softly. "I was waiting for this day too."

"Wait," Kellin says and looks at Vic nervously. "You didn't...? You know. Do anything for this day to come sooner?"

"What?" Vic asks, not understanding the question first. When he does though, he's quick to answer. "No! Of course not."

Kellin visibly relaxes when he hears that and let's out a sigh.

"I must get going, my job here is done," the girl says and nods her head at the boys. "Have a good afterlife."

"Thank you," Vic says honestly. "For everything."

"I was only doing my job," the girl responds and starts rowing towards the cave they came from, on her way to pick some other person on her boat.

"So I guess we need to talk?" Kellin asks. "I want to know what happened after I died, and I assume you have some questions as well."

Vic nods and decides to talk first.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything," he says truthfully. "They never found your body, I never knew what happened to you. Things were hard after you went missing. When we were together, everything seemed so clear. I knew what I wanted from my life, and what to do. But then, you went missing and the path that had previously been so clear went downhill, leaving me so uncertain and not knowing what to do. I knew you wouldn't have left me, left everyone, without any explanation, so it was obvious to me that you had died. Like I said, they never found your body and it pained me to know that it was out there somewhere, left abandoned and without a proper burial," at this point Vic's eyes are getting teary again, reminiscing the worst part of his life.

Kellin reaches over to brush away the few tears that escape Vic's eyes, listening intently and not interrupting. His heart is breaking but he needed to know.

Vic takes a deep, shaky breath and continues, "I want to know why you didn't come back home all those years ago. What happened to you?"

Kellin swallowed thickly, moved by hearing how Vic's life had been after Kellin had passed. It was silly, but in a way he felt guilty for putting Vic through all that. He cleared his throat so he could explain to Vic what he remembers from his last moments.

"I was walking home from work, I don't know if you remember but it was raining heavily that night," Kellin says and Vic nods, remembering that night way too well, never having been able to forget the terror he went through when Kellin didn't come home when he was supposed, and how there was no way to reach Kellin to know where he was.

"There was barely anyone out at that time, and I was walking on the bridge, you know the one with the fast current underneath it?" Kellin asks and Vic nods again. "I saw two people walking towards me, they were in a hurry and something didn't feel right. Suddenly the other one grabbed me from behind while the other one demanded I give them my money. I didn't have my wallet with me and I told them that, but they didn't believe me. They were fidgety, and unpredictable. I heard police sirens on the distance and the other one panicked, sinking a knife to my side," Kellin says and instinctively reaches his hand over the part on his side where the knife had sunk. Vic's eyes follow and he reaches his hand over, placing it on top of Kellin's and placing his fingers in the spaces between Kellin's own.

"You don't need to tell me everything," Vic says, feeling bad he's making Kellin relive the night.

"You deserve to know," Kellin says simply and smiles at Vic. He brings Vic's hand to his lips, pecking it softly before turning his own so they're properly holding hands now. Kellin has long ago accepted his death, the last bits of bitterness leaving now when he didn't need to spend every waking moment missing Vic anymore.

"When they realised what they had done," Kellin continues, "They pushed me over the edge of the bridge. The last thing I remember is falling to the freezing water, my side burning with pain."

Vic isn't sure whether he's happy now when he knows what happened to Kellin, or if he'd been happier not knowing. But there's not taking it back now, so he gives Kellin a sympathetic smile and reaches forward, bringing Kellin to yet another hug.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't be," Kellin replies, hugging Vic back. "It's okay, especially now when you're here with me."

"C'mon, let's go home," Kellin says and takes Vic's hand again and together they start walking along the path that's following the shoreline. Vic turns back to look at the bay, seeing a small boat gliding along the blue surface of the water, on it's way to pick someone else on it's travels.

They're walking in silence and even though he should be sad for being dead, Vic is happier than he's been in years. They might be heading to a place he's never been before, but with Kellin there, he's more at home than he'll ever be.


End file.
